


Fun and Games

by timaeusTestified



Series: marvel shippy things that are basiccally just drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, just some sad thing that made me cry a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified





	Fun and Games

It was a prank. Just a prank. It got out of control. Bruce now stands in front of what used to be the home he shared with Tony and the others, it had just been them home alone, a nice morning and a pleasant afternoon, but then the pranking started. It was simple at first, childish. Then things escalated. It was all fun and games until Tony pissed off the Hulk. Bruce stares in horror as the medics and firemen rush past, trying to find Tony in the ruble. 

Two weeks later and Tony is fine, minor injuries occurred thanks to the suit. Bruce has spent sleepless nights in the lab and has been actively avoiding the other for days. Its all fun and games until someone almost dies.


End file.
